


A Year in the Life

by winnerstick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything could be pinned down to a kiss. But a lot changed in one year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January

It started with a kiss.  
  
Well, no, that wasn’t totally true.  _They_  had started years ago. They had known each other since before the awkwardness that was high school. They had been there for each other through every heartache, failure, and pimple. Throughout their years of knowing each other, they had created a bond that was unlike any other.  
  
But that kiss, that sweet little kiss once the clock struck midnight, that was what changed everything. If Roxas had to pinpoint an exact moment where he started to think of Axel in a different light, it would definitely have to be that moment. That moment when all around them, people were screaming at the top of their lungs. Those that were lucky enough to have someone at that special moment, shared their first kiss of the new year.  
  
Xion was in the corner, having a confetti fight with Kairi. Sora was blowing a noisemaker with all of his might, while Riku was beside him, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to make an appearance at what Sora considered to be necessary noise. Namine was in the middle of it all, grinning at the festivities and sipping at the champagne; she was the only one who had touched the bottle, as she was the only one with an affinity for the beverage.  
  
But Roxas missed all of this. The way the movies depicted life-changing kisses, they were in slow motion. Everything slowed down to accentuate how special this physical and emotional connection was. In real life, though, it didn’t go that way. If it wasn’t for the events that occurred after the kiss, he wouldn’t have known just how life-altering it was.  
  
It was a good kiss, of course, it just didn’t line up exactly with how the media would have made it seem. Axel had counted down with Roxas and cheered once the ball dropped (even suppressed a giggle when this particular thought came to mind), and turned to the blonde once it was finished. Roxas didn’t even notice the slight change in his friend, the sudden seriousness that came to the surface. He didn’t notice until those long arms were wrapped around him and Axel had stooped to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
It was a very good kiss. It was sweet and sincere, but also had a hint of playfulness to it. The kiss was very  _Axel._ Just as quickly as it had occurred, it was over. The two pulled apart and smiled at one another, before life continued on as if it had never happened.  
  
Except it had happened, and it changed everything. The changes were small and had to develop over time, but they changed. 


	2. February

“Roxas! Roxas, let’s go!”  
  
Roxas looked up from his breakfast to a very excited and very warmly dressed Axel and a very… _bouncy_  Xion. He raised his eyebrows as he took in the sight. It was still  _morning_. About ten a.m. Axel wasn’t due to be awake for another two hours at  _least_. And yet, here he was. Dressed up in boots, jeans, about three layers of coats, a scarf, and a hat. In his hands were even a pair of gloves that he was pulling over his fingers. Xion he could understand, as she tended to be an early riser. She never wanted to waste a day, so she would wake up practically at the crack of dawn. But how the hell did she get Axel awake?  
  
“Go where?” Roxas asked, tilting his head to the side. He wasn’t dressed to go anywhere. Because it was still  _ten a.m._ , he was in his pajamas, taking his sweet time getting through his very exciting meal of Eggo waffles and syrup. Thanks to the blizzard they had the other night, he had the day off, and he was going to enjoy it, damn it.  
  
“We’re gonna play in the snow.” Axel said this so matter-of-factly and without any hesitation that Roxas couldn’t help but laugh, creating a disappointed look on Xion’s face. “C’mon, Roxy. It’ll be fun.” Surprisingly, Axel sounded like he actually meant it.  
  
“Don’t call me Roxy,” Roxas grumbled, looking back down at his waffles. The nickname was going to cost him.

Axel didn’t seem to care, though. He just strode over to Roxas and plopped down in the smaller boy’s lap, automatically wrapping his arms around his neck. “Pleeease Roxas?”  
  
And he was pouting. Oh, fuck. He was pouting at Roxas and Roxas couldn’t hold back a little smile. After all, Axel was pretty cute when he pouted. It was a little pathetic looking, considering he was a big strong adult with the same kind of pout that a child would put on. It just didn’t work for him and didn’t really make Roxas—or anyone else, for that matter—feel sorry for him.  
  
Even so, Roxas did concede. “Alright, fine. We’ll go play in the snow.” Axel grinned and stood up, choosing instead to sit in the seat next to Roxas. Xion let out a delighted noise, following Roxas right on his heels as the blonde washed his dish and walked to his room. At the doorway, though, Roxas turned around and raised an eyebrow at the girl. “I think I can do this part on my own, Xion.”  
  
Xion nodded vigorously as a knowing look crossed her face. “I’ll be outside!” she declared, turning around and darting out the door of their apartment, grabbing Axel and dragging him out in the process.  
  
As soon as Roxas stepped outside, all dressed up and ready for a day in the cold, something cold and wet caught him off guard. It hit him in the side of the head, and though it wasn’t that forceful, Roxas fell over.  _Not_  because of the damn snowball, of course, but because he happened to be standing on a patch of ice.  
  
“The fuck!” he cried, looking out from the snowbank he fell into, trying to find his attacker.   
  
They almost would have been well hidden, if it wasn’t for the fact that Xion couldn’t surpress a giggle. Seriously, she was the least sneaky girl he had ever met in his life. It hadn’t been her throwing it, though. No, she didn’t have the arm for that. She was great at short distances, but long distance wasn’t her forte. It was definitely Axel who had nailed him, and Roxas planned on getting his revenge.  
  
The only problem, though, was that there was so much snow that it was impossible for Roxas to get there quickly and quietly. The pair was also hidden behind a large pile of the stuff that he couldn’t just throw a snowball at them. Unless he threw it up, but then there were no guarantees it would hit the redhead.  
  
So he found a shovel. He found a shovel leaning against the apartment complex from when another tenant or maybe their landlord had shoveled the entryway. He slowly picked up a shovel of snow, followed Xion’s footprints as quietly as he could, and dumped the pile from his shovel right behind the pair’s makeshift fort.  
  
” _Fuck_!” Axel exclaimed, shooting right up as the snow dumped mostly on him.  _Great aim_ , Roxas thought to himself. Or luck, but either way, he was pleased with the results. “I’ll get you!”  
  
Roxas grinned mischievously and ran away, though Axel had a huge advantage thanks to those long legs that had a much easier time navigating through the knee-deep snow.  
  
They continued like that for most of the day. The alliances changed frequently, though. At times, it was Roxas and Xion against Axel, occasionally it was Xion and Axel against Roxas. Most often, though, it was Axel and Roxas against Xion, much to the girl’s dismay. Even more often than that, though, it was a free-for-all. Snow flung everywhere and by the time they made it back inside, they were all drenched. Roxas and Axel just threw their clothes in the dryer and put on a pair of pajama pants. Xion, though, declared she was going to shower and go out again with Kairi.  
  
 _Yeah, fuck that_ , Roxas thought to himself. Four hours was enough. He was ready to sit inside and watch movies or play video games with Axel.  
  
Xion did end up going out again with Kairi, making her shower utterly useless. And Axel and Roxas did end up watching a movie. They sat close together and chatted the entire time, though, rather than watch the movie.  
  
By the time Xion got home, both boys had passed out, Roxas laying on top of Axel, and Axel’s arms wrapped around the blonde. She chose not to wake them. 


End file.
